borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:E-GUN
Attention! Not so simple with this E-piece of laser! According to the game files, this laser is technically completely assembled from Malivan components (so, it is NOT aftermarket). Even materials referred as . But the visual model of the components does not correspond to Malivan's components except the laser body... At the same time, the E-GUN fires a continuous beam with a massive recoil as the Beam-barreled lasers ... On the Borderlads wiki, the weapons from the Borderlands 2 & Pre-Sequel is described by the views of components ... therefore, the laser will be classified as the blaster type, simultaneously with the noting at the Beam lasers page. Please wait for corrected descriptions to be entered on all linked pages. If you do not agree with the content of the corrections made, write to this topic. (We will discuss together your global ideas for rebuilding this wiki.) -- Sega010 (talk) 18:01, October 26, 2019 (UTC) Very incorrect weapon shots Is it shooting by laser weapons ?? This is nonsense! -- Sega010 (talk) 19:33, September 22, 2019 (UTC) :It's meant to say that is has a Beam laser when it has a Blaster barrel. Compare the Blaster effect in this video to the E-GUN's laser. If you think it's still confusing, you can remove it. WKPQ (talk) 19:49, September 22, 2019 (UTC) ::This is a very big big mistake. -- Sega010 (talk) 20:02, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Update required / facts not right? Tested in Normal Mode, E-GUN does 1.8x damage to flesh, 0.85x damage to shield and armor. It is only minor damage resistance and actually do more damage to armor than normal non-elemental weapon, guess that's why it seems penetrate everything. Allenpluto (talk) 10:35, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Allenpluto : For starters, I think you rounded your numbers a bit too high in your tests--mine came up with something closer to 1.71% damage vs flesh in Normal mode. As usual, TVHM and UVHM have completely different coefficients--in higher difficulties, the E-GUN does 200% damage to flesh targets, significantly higher than incendiary weapons (175%). : There was, formerly, some nonsense at the top of this page from someone playing normal difficulty in 2014 who claimed that the E-GUN is actually effective vs shields and flesh, and also claimed to have beaten the Empyrean Sentinel by "just firing the E-GUN continuously," but I removed it because the first part is false and the second part is extremely dubious. The E-GUN DOES deal 85% damage vs shields and armor on normal difficulty, so Allenpluto was correct about that. : Amorra (talk) 04:22, January 2, 2017 (UTC)Amorra Questionable "Notes" content "Despite the fact that the E-GUN is non-elemental, its beam is resisted by both shields and armor. *It can be considered as a special incendiary gun which does extra damage instead of igniting enemies. The E-GUN's damage coefficients are the same as those of incendiary weapons, but its true base damage is aactually 14% higher than listed. For example, in Normal mode, Lvl 50 E-GUN with base damage 1717 shoot flesh enemy would get 1717 * 150% * 114% = 2936. *It doesn't benefit from any elemental bonus damage (such as Athena's Maelstrom), yet it doesn't count as non-elemental damage (wont trigger Nisha's Magnificent Six or Hot Lead). On the other hand, it doesn't take reduced damage from enemy fire resistance or non-elemental resistance. *When the E-GUN is swapped to any other guns, Jack's Sponsored By skill will treat it as a non-elemental Maliwan weapon. It will add 25% non-elemental damage to the current gun (1x damage to flesh and shield, 0.8x damage to armor in True Value Hunter Mode)." The above is an excerpt from the Notes section of the E-GUN page, and it contains a large number of exceedingly dubious claims. For one, the page needs to stop claiming that the E-GUN is "non-elemental"--it isn't. It has its own special element, which is basically fire on roids, stripped of its damage-over-time. Second, The only reason I have hesitated to remove most of this string of "notes" is because I'm not 100% certain that the first indented bullet is incorrect. I am about 95% sure that he simply managed to come up with incorrect math that just so happened to work with the numbers he recorded, especially since his explanation is much more convoluted than the more likely possibility that it is just a unique elemental effect. I think the fact that the E-GUN's element is listed in the game code as a unique element also supports my understanding, but until I test several different levels and outputs I won't know for sure. Finally, I want to actually verify the claims made by the second and third indented bullets before we simply state it as fact on the wiki page. So, I will leave the quoted notes here in the Talk page for now, and after I have tested against each claim I will put the factual ones back where they were. Somewhat perturbed, Amorra (talk) 04:33, January 2, 2017 (UTC)Amorra